Most individuals have one or more gas powered devices in their backyards used to create atmosphere, provide a comfortable setting or to cook food outdoors. Some of these devices include well known items such as tiki torches, gas lamps, fire pits, area heaters and barbeques. Most of these devices require a liquid gas supply, a gas line between the gas supply and the active element of the device, a regulator and an output control valve that adjusts the flow of the gas from the supply canister to the active element. One disadvantage of having many of these devices simultaneously is the duplication of the gas supply elements including a separate gas canister, supply line and regulator/valve. This generally results in increased cost of purchasing these items as well as the cost of multiple gas supplies or a permanently installed utility gas supply.
Another disadvantage of having multiple devices can occur when the outside area is small. For example, having a barbeque, outdoor heater, chairs and a table may make a small patio or backyard cramped and confining. Consequently, individuals may be forced to consider the size of their outdoor area before purchasing gas powered devices. In such cases, the individual may have to settle on a less desirable or the exclusion of some devices due to size, space and cost constraints.
When these devices are not in use it may be desirable to store them until needed. Multiple gas powered devices can require a significant amount of space for storage and if an appropriate area is not available they are often stored together in a corner of the yard. In this circumstance, these areas of the yard can become unsightly, unusable and make retrieving a particular device more difficult.
Another concern is the volume of flammable liquid gas stored with or in multiple devices on the premises in a confined area. In certain states where wild fires are prevalent these areas become dangerous not only because they may explode and spread the fire to other areas and homes but when they explode they may injure fireman who are unaware that gas/flammable liquid storage canisters are present. Reducing the number of gas/flammable liquid canisters is possible but requires that the user connect or fill a canister each time they intend to use a particular device which is generally inconvenient.
Tiki torches come in both gas and flammable liquid fueled versions. This type of device may be used for illumination but is generally used to create a tropical atmosphere. These are usually constructed of bamboo shaft with wicker housing at the top for housing a canister filled with a flammable fluid. The housing usually comes with a top which secures the wick having one end in the flammable fluid and the other end extending above the top and carrying the flammable fluid for burning. The volume of fluid they can house is limited and they must be refilled regularly requiring storage and handling of replenishment fuel. In addition, they are usually constructed of combustible material and can easily Tip-fall over, and/or catch fire creating unacceptable additional fire hazards.
Consequently, there is a need for a gas powered device that may be utilized for multiple purposes thereby reducing cost by limiting the number of purchases, that does not occupy the area of multiple devices and limits the amount of flammable gas/liquids needed to be stored for or within a number of devices in one location.